


The Poker Strip

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: War, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Aggressive Guy, F/M, Gen, Justice League (DCU) as Family, LOL :) - Freeform, Poker Nights, Stop it Hal, Strip Poker, Superman outsmart everyone, Trolls Barry, You are jerk, douche Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Barry and Hal are holding a poker strip game with the Justice League .
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	The Poker Strip

At the Hall of Justice, the Flash and Green Lantern are having a conservation after the mission over.

“ You know, it’s not easy to take down Gorilla Grodd especially with his brain power as big as a banana.” Said Barry.

“ Yeah, I tried to distract that animal but the cheetah was fast enough to catch you.” Hal whamp on Barry’s chest.

“ Hey Barry. Do you want to poker with the guys ? ” Hal asked.

“ I’m in, Hal.”

“Great, I am pretty sure Batman would please himself to give some money for us since Bruce is a billionaire work at the Enterprise.” Hal figured the plan.

“ But first, you need to win. Hal. “ Barry pat his shoulder.

* * *

Hal has made some arrangement there is gonna to have a poker night at the Watchtower. He even invites his corps to join the club. Of course, Guy and Kyle are the easy choice to pick from. Moreover, many of his friends also joins in but wonder if Superman will like to play with them too since he sounds pretty busy protecting his city . Despite that, he sent this message though social media.

On the night there’s fabulous Dinah Lance, playboy millionaire Oliver Queen , already drunk Roy , sexy Nightwing, serious grin Batman , amusing Wally West , cocky Guy Gardner that wink at Hal , entertaining Kyle Rayner and wise guy John Stewart . They all eager ready to play the poker.

Clark also arrives the scene in the tower where everyone was gathering around on the table.

“ Oh Hi Superman, glad you could join with us for the team bonding.” Hal pleased.

" Team bonding? What are we doing? " Superman asks .

" We're playing a game call strip poker. It's fun. Why don't you play with us ? " Hal said.

“ That’s great. But I will head to my fortress, it…”

“ Come on, Superman . Just a few rounds? "

"O-Okay." Superman nervous replies.

Superman sits between Batman and Green Arrow on the table. Hal has brought his cards and he begins to shuffle while they discuss on how they should play. They will play poker as Wally remark that Roy is a bit too drunk for complex cards game.

“ Roy, would you please stop drinking right now ? ” Oliver pats his lying arm.

“ I’m sorry, but I could help myself how drown I am.” Roy tired replied.

“ Shit, I don’t want to stop playin. ” Said Nightwing sipping Jack Daniel.

“ If you want to continue, we’ll play strip poker just for you.” said Kyle.

Guy and Dinah nodding aggressively besides.

“ I’m down, I’m soooooo down.” Roy awaking a bit of his drunken state.

“ I’m gonna make nachos. Do anyone wanted some? " John asks.

“ How about some quarter rations then.” Guy continues .

Batman takes the deck and shuffles gleefully. “The game is HORSE. When you win in the round, you can keep your clothes. The one who lost must remove the clothing from your body and place it. At the same round, the winner get to choose which players to lose some clothes. There is no turning back even when you win a round after losing a cloth since this game is call strip. Also, you will be eliminate when you get naked. Clear? ” Hal deals.

Everyone nods and Batman shuffles the cards. “All right. Dealer’s choice, we’ll go with straight hold ‘em out of deference to new faces at the table.” Everyone is dealt two cards and the two players to Hal’s left post the blinds. Barry focuses — though his metabolism is driving the intent becomes slow motion to him. He plays conservatively, watching the cards and the way they must be grouped to win hands.

The progression of play is easy enough to follow and after a few hands he switches to watch the faces of the people at the table more than the cards. After a little while he catches Batman watching him out of the corner of his eye. He smiles broadly at him and Bruce looks away.

“ The nacho is on the table. “ John arrives with the nacho and cream cheese.

“This round we hunt the bitch! ” Oliver explains about the wild card. Barry nods and looks closely in his hand. Dick has the short stack with Wally not far ahead. John has very carefully been amassing a steadily growing stack of nacho, which seems to aggravate Guy.

* * *

A half hours passes , Hal is both pleased and annoy that Supes and Batman are genuinely winning a good number of the hands. On one hand, Dick is already down to underwear, Oliver has his suit on except losing his pant, Kyle and Guy being in their undergarment after losing their rings to Black Canary and Batman respectively. Hal has his jean left, Wally has his sock and pant on while John is watching them playing with his hands full of nacho. Only Batman, the Flash and Superman didn’t lose their clothing yet.

“I think I’m out of the game,” Roy says, rummaging on the floor for his suit. Even Dinah admits the boys stuff and clothes. She thought it is a good idea to keep Roy’s suit. Even Batman manages to dodge himself from losing many rounds.

“ Pretty bird, would you please help him find his suit ? “ Oliver asks.

“ I can’t believe we lose our ring to this sexy bird. We should have win over her.” Guy grunts his own defeat.

Wally leans his chin on his hand and looks at his uncle. “ Barry, are you trying to use your ability to win many rounds. Come on, this is cheating.” Barry’s face turns red with sweat running down the forehead. The league and green lantern corp stare at him wonder if the fastest man alive use his abilities to see their cards.

“ No, I didn’t Wally. If I use my speed , I will create a shockwave around the room with the cards flying everywhere.” Barry nervous answer.

Batman 's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, it's supposed to be." He wouldn't be a bit surprised if the Flash is cheating and he'd missed it. “ Guys, let’s settle down. We will continue the next rounds.” Hal calms the league down.

Another round, Superman manages to win some points and decides to ask the loser some clothes .“ I win again. Now, lose the pants, Barry. ” Supes grins at the blonde over the table. Miraculously still fully clothed until this round for him and Barry is now down to his jeans.

“ C'mon Barry , don’t get shy on everyone now.” Hal teases, leaning back in his chair and giving Barry a dirty look over before taking a long sip of his beer. The whole league surprises at his reaction.

“ I’m not shy, punk.” Barry smirks, standing up and flicking open the button on his jeans so he can shimmy them slowly down his legs and off- joining the growing pile of his clothes.

“ Come on, Uncle Barry. This is not the first time you lose to Superman.” Wally smirks at him.

After one rounds later, Hal wins and decides that Kyle to remove his own undergarment which is the last clothing he currently wears.

“ Hal, are you kidding. I don’t want to look nude in front of everyone.” Kyle shoots his green eyes back.

“ Hey, kiddo ,”Guy said cheerfully, “ Are you having a rough time? ”

“ So cocky. I wish you could get something to cover up.” Nightwing pokes fun at the torch bearer.

Kyle growls, getting up to pull his underpants off and put it next to his ring.

“ Look who’s the first to get naked.” Wally giggled under his breath.

“ This isn’t fair.” Kyle yells over the league’s giggling, standing naked with his arms thrown up in exasperation.

At the end of the night, Barry, Hal , Supes , Batman and Dinah are the only left with their clothing remain despite each lose one another except Clark. All the other guys are bare and have nowhere to cover themselves up.

“ Come on, Superman , let’s see how much money you can get.” Dinah said with a grin.

“ I don’t think I could keep an eye away from your bra.” Supes desperate look away from Dinah. Just after another, they begin to reveal their cards on the deck. Based on the result, Batman and Superman could get away from losing another clothing to them.

Eventually, Batman (with his mask and pant remain) win some point to Hal. “ It’s your turn to lose some undie.”

Hal ’s eye twitched as he stares down at the table in astonishment. Oh come on. He rubs his eyes, blinking again, but despite his willpower, the cards didn’t change. The royal-flush neatly arranged on the table indisputably has beaten Hal ’s hand of two pairs.

Hal knows Batman is smart enough to kick him out of the games. He stands as he takes off his underwear off and put with the rest of his clothes. He doesn’t care if Barry is trying to dodge away from seeing him with the rest of nude losers.

“ Something tells me how Supes doesn’t lose a round yet ? ” Barry whispers to Hal. Which make them curious.

" Don't worry, Barry. We will find out anywhere after the rounds is over. And I am gonna make Superman tells his secret." Hal said.

* * *

The last rounds goes to Superman, Batman, Barry and Dinah as they quickly get a closer look in their eyes. They slowly reveals their cards, which unfortunate shook the heroes. The man of steel has outsmart three of them.

“ Look like we have a winner on the table.” John acclaims Supes.

“ Hooray for Superman.” Wally cheers.

" Just in time our nacho has run out." Kyle digs out the empty bowl for the crumb piece.

“ I don’t believe that Superman could win over Batman. It’s unbelievable.” Roy said.

Hal leans his chin on his hand and looks at Superman. “ Actually, how do you manage to win the whole rounds without losing a bet ? “

Superman starts to sweat as the other leagues are wondering the same questions.

“ I guess you cheat by using your x-ray?” Guy aggressive question him.

“ Or you predict someone’s card and knows our pinpoint? ” Nightwing asks.

Suddenly, he slowly takes a breath and turns his view to the team. “ Actually, Batman told me earlier about the poker game. He said about how the cards work between each rounds . There is also knowledge to be gained from watching those with whom you play. I will learn to know just by watching them when they are worried or joyful or fatigued or being deceitful. At first , I didn’t want to join in since I know the game strategies but everyone was gather around so I decide to use my plan.”

Superman’s answer has everyone in the room is gaping at him, some more shock than others. The silence thickens in the air and worry creeps in to the edges of Supes’s mind.

“ I knew it. You are behind the mastermind of using your knowledge to pinpoint our weakness to the man of steel .” Guy grins towards Batman.

“ Batman, how could you keep our weakness." Oliver angrily answers.

" Well, because the dark knight doesn't like to get outsmart by anyone." Batman smirked under the mask while dressing up his suit.

“ Ok, that’s all for today guys. Batman, tries not to tell anything to anyone even our secrets.” said Hal.

“ Don’t worry, Supes. Here you can have some money from Bruce.” Barry consoles Clark.

" That was a fun night." Dinah grins. " We should do that again sometime."

Hal and Barry are looking for their clothes when the blonde picks a pair of white briefs and holds them out to the older green lantern. “I believe these are yours.” He looks down to his lap and back up at Batman, apparently surprised that he’s still naked. “Aw, nuts!”

Superman laughs without reservation, and within a few seconds everyone else joins in.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies cause I just want to make this as " PG " Rating despite the nude joke. Hope to give me some kudo. Thank:)


End file.
